Radio Tells All
by Yangu Fuyu
Summary: Chihro listens to a radio, songfic.
1. I'm Still Here

Key. - Italic_ – lyrics_. Normal – Everything put the song

**Song: I'm Still Here, by John Rzeznik**

"Radio Tells All"

Spirited Away

Chihiro sat on the couch her eyes wondering to the window, she didn't even notice that her mother put the radio on

_I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment that's held in your arms_

Where's that coming from? Chihiro thought, as she turned around on the couch to see the radio had been put on and a song was pouncing out of it

_And what do you think you'd ever say  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want  
Me to be  
_

What do you mean? Why does this remind me of everyone back in the Spirit World, why now?

_And what  
Do you think you'd understand  
I'm boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me  
And throw me away_

And why would I take you and throw you away?

_And how  
Can you learn what's never shown  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here  
_

Too true there

_And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

You planned this from the beginning didn't you?

_And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here  
_

Yeah, you're not here, and they don't know you that is for sure

_And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted - I could be  
Now you know me  
And I'm not afraid  
_

You were never afraid, I remember the Spirit World when they can't does that count? You were always what I wanted!

_And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am_

You didn't forget your name again did you?

_And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
_

Are you trying to tell me something through this song?

_And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They can't see me  
But I'm still here_

Oh my God, are you saying you're here, but I just can't see you?

_They can't tell me who to be  
'Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreaming for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe_

Whispers and lies….?

_And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

Were you never real? …. You were real enough for me…

_And how can you say I'll never change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
I'm the one now  
'Cause I'm still here  
_

You never did change, they did stay the same; I changed. I know you're still here, watching over me, as if you were right here….

_I'm the one  
'Cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here_


	2. Name

Key. - Italic_ – lyrics_. Normal – Everything but the song

**Song: Name, by Goo Goo Dolls**

"Radio Tells All, pt 2"

(Spirited Away)

Chihiro stared at the radio, wondering what song would come on next, and if Haku was still trying to tell her something

_And even though the moment passed me by__  
__I still can't turn away__  
__Cause all the dreams you never thought you'd lose__  
__Got tossed along the way__  
__And letters that you never meant to send__  
__Get lost or thrown away_

Are you trying to tell me you lost you memory?

_  
__And now we're grown up orphans__  
__That never knew their names__  
__We don't belong to no one__  
__That's a shame__  
__But if you could hide beside me __  
__Maybe for a while__  
__And I won't tell no one your name__  
__And I won't tell em your name_

I always hid behind you, you never did tell anyone my name... I don't think you did anyway….

_  
__Scars are souvenirs you never lose__  
__The past is never far__  
__Did you lose yourself somewhere out there__  
__Did you get to be a star__  
__And don't it make you sad to know that life__  
__Is more than who we are_

That's way too true I did lose myself, over you, because you never came

_  
__You grew up way too fast__  
__And now there's nothing to believe__  
__And reruns all become our history__  
__A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio __  
__And I won't tell no one your name__  
__And I won't tell em your name_

I grew up too fast? Because of you I did grow up, maybe a little to much...

_  
__I think about you all the time__  
__But I don't need the same__  
__It's lonely where you are come back down_

You want me to go back to the Spirit World don't you? That's what you are trying to tell me? You can't come here? Is that it? I have to make a decision whether or not I go back?

_And I won't tell em your name_


	3. Iris

Key. - Italic_ – lyrics_. Normal – Everything but the song

**Song: Iris, by Goo Goo Dolls**

"Radio Tells All, pt 3"

(Spirited Away)

Chihiro got up, still staring at the radio

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be   
And I don't want to go home right now  
_

Really? … I… Never knew that….

___And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
_

You really want me to come back… Don't you?

_____And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

You'd come here, but the world would see you, I get that….

_______And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

Okay, okay! I'll go, stop making me cry!

___________And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

They won't understand that's the thing, they can't see past their noses

_____________  
I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

"Mama, I'm leaving!"

Chihiro ran out the door, but she didn't see that her mum was smiling.

_____________  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_


	4. Promise To The World

Key. - Italic_ – lyrics_. Normal – Everything but the song. Translation of the song

**Song: Promise to the World by, Chieko Baisho**

"Radio Tells All, pt 4"

(Spirited Away)

Chihiro ran

_namida no oku ni yuragu hohoemi wa_

_toki no hajime kara no sekai no yakusoku_

_(In those tears there's a trembling smile_

_The promise of the world, since the beginning of time.)_

Chihiro fitted a determined face, even when she tripped she got back up and kept running

_ima wa hitori demo futari no kinou kara_

_kyou wa umare kirameku_

_hajimete atta hi no you ni_

_(Right now I'm alone, but because of the yesterday that was ours,_

_Today was born sparkling_

_Like the day we first met.)_

Chihiro ran down her road, she never grew out of her klutziness, but it didn't break her, not one pit

_omoide no uchi ni anata wa inai_

_soyokaze to natte hoho ni furetekuru_

_(You don't exist in memories._

_Be a soft breeze that touches my cheek and comes back.)_

The breeze went through her as she gasped - she saw tree's she wasn't far now

_komorebi no gogo no wakare no ato mo_

_kesshite owaranai sekai no yakusoku_

_(After that parting, too, in the afternoon of sunbeams streaming through the leaves was the never ending promise of the world.)_

Everything was like a dream, if it was a dream, Chihiro didn't want to wake up, and she didn't want to turn back. Chihiro knew her parents would worry, but something told her that they wouldn't

_ima wa hitori demo ashita wa kagirinai_

_anata ga oshietekureta_

_yoru ni hisomu yasashisa_

_(Right now I'm alone, but tomorrow is endless._

_You taught me. _

_The gentleness hidden in the night.)_

Sen walked through the tunnel, and gasped – nothing changed. She gathered the breath and ran; she had to find him…

He was standing there, almost as if he was waiting for her…

Chihiro ran to him and hugged him at a force they nearly fell over he hugged her back harder of that was possible

"You came back?"

Chihiro nodded slowly into his chest

"I wanted to come back… To see everyone…" Chihiro's voice was muffled against him. As he hugged her tighter, if that was possible…

"What about your parents?"

"I don't care; I wanted to see you again." She felt his hand under her chin, forcing it up, before she had any idea what was going on, he was kissing her.

_omoide no uchi ni anata wa inai_

_seseragi no uta ni kono sora no iro ni_

_hana no kaori ni itsumademo ikite._

_(You don't exist in memories._

_In the song of the shallow water rippling over stones,_

_In the colour of this sky._

_In the scent of the flowers, you will live forever.)_

(A/n: Hope you liked this short-songfic-story)


	5. I'm Already There

Key. - Italic_ – lyrics_. Normal – Everything but the song

**Song: I'm Already There, by Lonestar**

**"Radio Tells all final"**

(Spirited Away)

He watched over the Human gate, wishing she'd come through. He had to tell her one little thing, he never got to tell her. He blinked not knowing if he was hallucinating; it really was her. She was running at him, nothing mattered anymore, she was here

_He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
But when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
Said daddy when you coming home  
He said the first thing that came to his mind  
_

She nearly knocked out all the air in him, she really wanted to come back, no matter why, how, when. She was there, in his arms, hugging him as if she was going to lose him all over again. He could tell from the way she spoke she'd missed him, and didn't care what it was going to cost, she was going to stay

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your Imaginary friend  
and I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh, I'm already there  
_

The smile never came of her face, even when she realized that she'd die first, she was welcomed back to the bath house, only because Boh wanted it so, Rin was as happy as ever she hugged the life out of her and they both laughed, but she always looked for him and always smiling at him.

_She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids They'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes_

Sometimes he was afraid maybe this was all a very weird dream, and he'd wake up, but shook himself out of it when he saw her dressed in white, walking towards him, her eyes showed no sacredness… But happiness which he smiled at, she smiled back, knowing why he was smiling

_I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And Ill be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh, I'm already there_

She wanted to go to Zeniiba. Or Granny as she called her he smiled at her and took the form of a Dragon, and flew her there. She was greeted by Zeniiba, and No face, who couldn't talk. They talked about things, which went past me, I was looking at her, nothing got through me, only when she smiled at me every no and then, by the time I flew her back, she was asleep.

_We may be a thousand miles apart  
but I'll be with you wherever you are  
_

I watched my daughter live I remember the time when she would search all the books trying to find a way to keep her mother here. Humans age faster then Spirits, no matter what I tried I couldn't age as fast as her, her smile to lit up her face. Our daughter cried when she couldn't find anything to keep her mommy here, but the thing was she missed a book, she was the one who could read I called her and she came running. She cried happy tears as she gathered up the book and ran to her mother.

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
and I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
_

Now we both watch our daughter she grew up at a Spirit rate, never questioned her place, but always had a stubborn side to her, her mother grinned her daughter giggled. They are the reasons I live, and I wasn't going to let it die, not without a fight anyway.

_Oh, I'm already there  
Oh, I'm already  
there…_

(A/n: How'd you all like this song fic story? This is the last songfic in this story line. So please don't ask for any more to be added! R&R Bai!)_  
_


End file.
